UN HERMOSO PROBLEMA
by PERLITHA
Summary: Haruhi es una chica becada en una escuela donde todos los ricos son unos "malditos bastardos" sobre todo uno: Kyouya Ootori.  ¿Que pasa si un dia el destino decide juntarlos?


UN HERMOSO PROBLEMA

Haruhi Fujioka había llegado a la academia Ouran hacia apenas seis meses y ya había encontrado dos horribles problemas. Y ninguno tenia que ver con lo académico.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Ven acá!

La chica se volteo sobresaltada viendo correr hacia ella al primer gran problema de la academia Ouran: Range.

Range era todo lo contrario a Haruhi: rubia, rica, abierta, algo molesta y muy femenina.

Fujioka en cambio tenia el pelo castaño y alborotado, horriblemente corto por culpa de un chicle que cayo en el lugar equivocado, además de que usaba gafas de culo de vaso y al ser de clase trabajadora no tenia para comprar el uniforme de la escuela (que era un lindo vestido amarillo), por lo que usaba un horrible suéter y unos jeans viejísimos que le quedaban grandes por lo que todas su curvas femeninas quedaban totalmente ocultas.

Cuando conoció a Range, ella había pensado que era un chico, pero rápidamente la corrigió, lo que llevo a la rubia a querer cambiar a su nueva amiga.

Range, que era francesa, a pesar de ser una otaku, tenía grandes conocimientos de moda y maquillaje y era considerada una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio.

Al principio a Haruhi no le agradaba mucho, ya que la creía igual a todos los "malditos ricos bastardos", como ella llamaba a los miembros de familias acomodadas que estudiaban en la prestigiosa academia. Sin embargo al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una chica muy amable y simpática.

Lo único que la convertía en un problema era su horrible manía de querer cambiar a los demás.

A pesar de considerarla su amiga, Haruhi se llevaba huyendo de ella, ya que cada vez que la veía intentaba hacerle un cambio de look. Y Range era tan persistente que la única manera de que la castaña se librara de ella era encontrando un chivo expiatorio.

Y el infortunado solía ser Umehito Nekozawa, el presidente del club de magia negra. Nekozawa-sempai, tenia fobia a la luz por lo que andaba todo el día con una capucha y una peluca negra que ocultaba su lindo cabello rubio y su destellantes ojos azules, convirtiéndolo de príncipe en espectro.

Haruhi corrió lo más que pudo apenas escucho la chillona voz de Range acercándose por los pasillos, buscando por todos lados a Nekozawa-sempai. Cuando por fin pudo divisarlo, escondido en un rincón oscuro, se oculto detrás de el.

Y todo funciono como siempre.

-¡Umehito-san! ¡Ven tú también!

El pálido muchacho se puso aun más blanco y salió corriendo, mientras Haruhi tomaba por la dirección contraria. Range no pudiendo perseguirlos a los dos, se decidió por quien más necesitaba un cambio de look: Nekozawa-sempai.

Haruhi suspiro cuando por fin se vio libre de su problema. Lo sentía por el chico, pero era el o ella.

Siguió caminando normalmente por el pasillo, tenia clase en diez minutos, pero estaba cerca.

Por desgracia ese no parecía su día de suerte, ya que al otro lado del pasillo venia el otro "gran problema de Ouran". Si Haruhi se lo pensaba, prefería que Range la maquillara hasta envenenarla antes de tener que cruzarse con ese tipo.

Kyouya Ootori era de seguro el chico mas engreído de toda la academia. Era el menor de sus hermanos pero recientemente su padre había decidido heredarle a el toda su fortuna reunida con hospitales y farmacéuticas, lo cual le tenia el ego ya no por el cielo, si no por el espacio exterior. Tenía unos ojos que la castaña catalogaba como "llenos de maldad", aunque siempre llevaba gafas.

Con Kyouya venia su mejor amigo Tamaki Suou, hijo del dueño de la academia y con apariencia aun mas principesca que Nekozawa sin su disfraz. El también era algo presumido, pero muy amable, a diferencia de Kyouya que parecía ver a todos como tapetes. Haruhi siempre había pensado que en realidad el de gafas solos se juntaba con el rubio por interés.

Fujioka decidió pasar junto a el simplemente ignorándolo, ya que estaba demasiado cerca de su salón de clases, sin posibilidades de evitarlo totalmente. No seria demasiado difícil, si Kyouya consideraba a los demás chicos ricos como insectos, a ella debía tenerla en un concepto incluso más bajo que una mota de polvo.

Por desgracia la mala suerte del día volvía hacerse presente (si creyera en esas cosas, hubiera estado segura de que Nekozawa-sempai le había echado una maldición por la todas las veces que lo uso de chivo expiatorio con Range), así que justo cuando pasaba al lado del engreído, por el pasillo llego como estampida una pequeña niña corriendo. No parecía tener más de tres años, era rubia y de ojos azules, la castaña creyó estar viendo la versión en chibi y femenina de Tamaki o Umehito.

El caso es que la pequeña venia llorando totalmente histérica y sin prestar nada de atención, pasándole entre las piernas a Kyouya y Haruhi, tratando de escapar de un pequeño gatito que no asustaría ni aun ratón.

Por desgracia con las piernas torcidas los dos chicos no tuvieron suficiente equilibrio como para mantenerse en pie y cayeron uno encima del otro.

En el pasillo todo se había quedado silencioso a pesar de varios murmullos y "Ohh" que se oían muy quedamente, por lo que al tratar de incorporarse el sonido de cristal rompiéndose fue mas que audible.

Los lentes de ambos chicos habían quedado hechos trizas.

-¡¿Tu, imbécil, es que no tienes ojos?- Kyouya fue el primero en hablar, bastante molesto.

Haruhi se levanto indignada de que le hablaran así, su madre y su padre le habían enseñado a defenderse.

-¡El idiota eres tu! ¡¿Qué no ves que fue la niña quien nos tiro?

-¡Igualmente fuiste tu con tu cabezota quien rompió mis gafas!

Haruhi rechino los dientes.

-¡Por si no lo has notado tu también hiciste pedazos mis lentes con tu enorme trasero!

Kyouya estaba rojo de la indignación, mientras que Tamaki a penas y podía contener la risa por el comentario.

-¡Por si no lo sabes a diferencia de tus gafas de 30 centavos compradas en una farmacia, las mías eran gafas especialmente hechas para mi por profesionales y costaban miles de yens!

Haruhi repetía en su cabeza como un mantra "malditos ricos bastardos" pero no se amedrento.

-¡Pues tan caros y aun así no eres capaz de ver bien! ¡Unos dulceros te estafaron "miles de yens" por dos pedazos de vidrio bonito!

Y tomando sus libros se fue de ahí dejando al otro con la boca abierta de ira.

Tamaki veía hacia su amigo y también por donde se había ido la niña.

-Oye Kyouya, tranquilízate. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo por tus gafas de repuesto? Se que no ves muy bien sin ellas, podrías tener un accidente.- parecía ausente mientras decía esto aun mirando el pasillo donde había pasado la aterrada rubiecita.

-No es necesario Tamaki, se que te estas muriendo por ir a ayudar a la chiquilla que provoco todo esto. Anda ve.

Tamaki sonrió y dándole las gracias a su amigo fue a ayudar a la niña. Kyouya entorno los ojos, mientras veía a la mancha azul con cabeza rubia que era su amigo cuando el no traía gafas, correr feliz por el pasillo. Tamaki no podía ver a una chica en aprietos y dejarla sola, por mas pequeña que fuera.

Ahora debía intentar llegar a su habitación por sus otros lentes sin morir en el intento.

Por su lado Haruhi intentaba exactamente lo mismo, ya había perdido su clase, pero de todas maneras no podía ir sin sus gafas, no podría ver nada.

En la academia Ouran había escaleras y ascensor, pero la mayoría usaba las escaleras, ya que sus familias ricas les inculcaban viejas costumbres. Sin embargo ella no se creía capaz de subir 190 escalones totalmente ciega, así que opto por el abandonado elevador, que aun así estaba en perfectas condiciones gracias a los caros técnicos contratados para la academia.

Se dirigió al elevador, sin embargo su temporal ceguera la hizo meterse más bien en la puerta próxima: un armario de herramientas y cosas arrumbadas, con tan mala suerte (si definitivamente Nekozawa se las estaba cobrando todas), que unos muchachos que pasaban por ahí viendo abierto el armario lo cerraron, lo malo es que no se abría por dentro.

Haruhi al verse encerrada grito por ayuda, pero la puerta era tan gruesa que nadie oyó.

Kyouya también iba a su habitación intentando no tambalearse, sin gafas todo lo que veía eran un montón de bultos azules y amarillos.

Semi miro las largas escaleras y sin pensárselo mucho decidió mandar a freír espárragos a las viejas tradiciones y usar el elevador.

Jamás se había subido a un elevador de Ouran así que no sabia muy bien como eran, aunque por obviedad estaban junto a las escaleras. Tanteo la pared hasta que encontró la manija de una puerta (los ascensores de Ouran tenían una reja de manija, para que conservaran el aire antiguo y elegante de un palacio), así que entro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¡No cierres la puerta!

Al oír esa voz ya era muy tarde, el clásico sonido de una puerta encajando en su lugar hizo que las ultimas esperanzas de Haruhi se desvanecieran.

-¡Tonto, no se abre por dentro!

Efectivamente trato de salir y no pudo.

-¡Demonios! Y a todo esto ¿Quién rayos eres tu?

Haruhi estuvo a punto de no responder, ella ya sabía que ese era Kyouya, su tono de superioridad lo podría reconocer hasta en la luna. Pero con la oscuridad, sumada a su falta de lentes era obvio que ambos estaban totalmente ciegos.

-Soy Haruhi Fujioka

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, así que no debes de ser nadie importante.

La castaña se ofendió.

-Soy quien hace unos momentos te llamo idiota enfrente de todos- le dijo satisfecha.

-Ah, eres el imbécil de los lentes de culo de vaso- contraataco el chico.

-Todo esto es tú culpa. Maldito rico bastardo.- le respondió ofendida.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido como para quedarte encerrado en un armario.

-Te recuerdo que tu también estas aquí.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento.

-¿Qué le paso a tu amigo rubio? ¿Por qué no te ayudo a llegar a tu cuarto?- en realidad no le interesaba mucho pero algo había que hacer mientras alguien (probablemente tendría que ser el conserje) los rescataba.

En otra situación Kyouya no habría respondido pero el también pensó que en algo tendría que pasar el tiempo.

-Se fue a ayudar a la niñita del gato. Tiene complejo de príncipe azul. Cada vez que ve a una mujer en aprietos corre a ayudarla. Si no fuera tan distraído y se hubiera dado cuenta de que tú también eres mujer probablemente te habría ayudado a llegar a tu cuarto.

Haruhi se sorprendió, nadie a parte de Range (A quien tuvo que decírselo explícitamente) sabían que ella era una mujer.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo se que eres una chica? Es fácil en realidad, solo hace falta ser un buen observador.

-No creí que te fijaras en mi en lo más mínimo. Se nota que a ti solo te interesan las personas que tienen dinero y posición. Como Tamaki-sempai.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- Kyouya parecía enojado- Tamaki es el único amigo verdadero que tengo, jamás haría algo como aprovecharme de el.

La chica se sintió algo incomoda, estaba segura que había dicho algo muy malo, así que prefirió callarse, aun estaba enojada con ese sujeto y no iba a pedirle disculpas.

Habían pasado varias horas en total silencio. Haruhi estaba segura de que ya era de noche.

-Rayos, perdí todas mis clases.- dijo la chica a la nada, ya que no hablaba con Kyouya, el único ahí.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto, solo es un día.

Haruhi de nuevo volvió a sentirse indignada.

-¡Claro! Como tu tiene un millonario futuro asegurado, que te importan tus clases, si a ti todo te lo dan en bandeja de plata.

Kyouya ahora si se enfureció.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi vida! ¡Todo lo que tengo ahora lo he conseguido por mi propio esfuerzo! ¡¿Crees que mi padre me habría nombrado heredero por encima de mis hermanos mayores si no hubiera pasado años y años rompiéndome la espalda y la cabeza para demostrarle que soy mejor? ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

Haruhi se sintió un insecto. Era verdad, estaba haciendo lo mismo que los"malditos ricos bastardos": juzgando a alguien solo por su posición social.

-Lo siento. Pero no creas que no se lo que es esforzarse. En esta academia solo dan una beca al año y con lo que gana mi padre no habría podido costeármela sola jamás. Tuve que estudiar durante meses para tener una nota perfecta en el examen y poder estar aquí para poder cumplir mi sueño.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados un momento.

-Siento lo que dije en el pasillo, tú no tuviste la culpa por lo de la niña, es solo que siempre me levanto de malas y todo me molesta. También siento lo de tus gafas.

Haruhi sintió bastante sincera esa disculpa, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo.

-También siento lo que dije sobre que te aprovechabas de la gente y que estabas ciego.- la chica sonrió en la oscuridad y el muchacho hizo lo mismo.

-En el fondo no eres tan mala gente- Haruhi no supo explicar por que pero sintió un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

Kyouya por un momento oyó esa voz más dulce y femenina de lo que jamás hubiera creído y pensó que le gustaría verla de frente.

El silencio que se hizo esa ves no era para nada incomodo. Ambos sentían algo parecido a mariposas en el estomago, pero decidieron achacarlo a no haber comido en todo el día.

Estaban ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió con un horrible estruendo.

-¡OSCURIDAD SALVAME!

Ambos muchachos quedaron asustados por un momento al ver a la figura encapuchada entrando al armario como loco. Pero se calmaron al ver que solo era el excéntrico de Umehito Nekozawa, huyendo de Range.

Salieron del armario antes de que volviera a cerrarse mientras la rubia entraba persiguiendo al encapuchado, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Bien, ahora no te podrás escapar de mí.

Una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza de Haruhi y Kyouya, mejor dejaban a esos dos ahí.

Los dos chicos querían verse, realmente lo deseaban, pero por desgracia la falta de lentes aun se hacia palpable.

-Yo… tengo otro par de lentes en mi habitación ¿y tú?- Kyouya fue quien rompió el silencio, de nuevo incomodo.

-Si, tengo un par viejo. Nos vemos…

-Nos vemos…

Y ambos se fueron en un elevador diferente.

Mientras en el armario….

Range había podido al fin encontrar una pequeña lámpara entre tanta basura arrumbada, no daba demasiada luz, por lo que a Nekozawa no le molesto demasiado.

-Muy bien ahora si sempai, voy a hacerte un cambio de look

-Oye Range ¿No has pensado que quizá la gente no quiere cambiar? Yo me siento cómodo usando mi capa y mi peluca y Haruhi también.-le dijo serio el oscuro chico.

-Pero ¿no serian más felices si se vieran bien y a la moda?

-Cada quien tiene sus gustos, para mi lo mejor es usar una capa negra y un muñeco de gato ¿Te gustaría que yo te obligara a vestir así?

-¡Claro que no!- chillo la rubia.

-Pues es lo mismo con nosotros, no queremos que nos cambies, somos felices siendo nosotros mismos.

Range se quedo quieta un momento procesando las palabras de Umehito.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero tendría que pensármelo un poco más.

Y Range tuvo toda la noche para pensarlo, ya que se quedaron encerrados ahí hasta que en la mañana el conserje los rescato cuando fue a sacar un trapeador.

Al día siguiente…

Haruhi caminaba de nuevo por los pasillos, debía entregar a sus maestros de las clases perdidas una nota de justificación, pero al parecer no habría problemas.

Por el pasillo vio que Kyouya venia, de nuevo con Tamaki, pero esta vez no se sentía tan incomoda así que siguió caminado como si nada.

-Y al final rescate a la princesita del malvado gato, y la lleve a su casa. No me lo creerías pero es la hermanita de Nekozawa-sempai, no se parecen en nada.- Tamaki venia hablando de su heroico rescate del día anterior, sin que su amigo, que ya llevaba unas gafas nuevas, dijera ni un comentario.

Cuando Haruhi y el quedaron de frente se detuvieron. Kyouya vio un momento a la chica que llevaba unas gafas aun más feas que las del día anterior y pegadas en varias partes con cinta. Rebusco en su pantalón y saco una cajita.

-Toma estos son para ti.- le dijo extendiendo la cajita a la chica.

La castaña la tomo, abriéndola y descubriendo que eran un par de lentes de contacto.

-Tómalo como una compensación por los lentes que rompí ayer.

Haruhi sonrió y Tamaki miro a su amigo extrañado, no parecía el Kyouya de siempre.

La chica se quito las viejas gafas y con cuidado se colocó los lentes de contacto. Kyouya se sonrojo al ver sus enormes y hermosos ojos castaños.

-Muchas gracias, los cuidare mucho.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Muchos años después, el día de su boda con Kyouya, Haruhi aun estaba usando los mismos lentes de contacto.

FIN


End file.
